Trash bag dispensers are commonly employed for storing a string of folded trash bags which are individually removed from the dispenser. Typically the trash bag dispenser is stored in a location remote from the trash can so that it is difficult to locate the dispenser to replace a full trash bag. Several patents have been issued for trash bag dispensers including U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,123 which was issued Sep. 14, 1982 to Yih-Chen Yang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,226 which was issued Jan. 26, 1988 to Edward P. Yurko; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,935 which was issued May 26, 1992 to Ralph J. Lemongelli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,825 which was issued Jul. 16, 1968 to John A. Gale et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,505 which was issued Sep. 11, 1990 to Michael A. Battaglia; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,503 which was issued Apr. 2, 1974 to Robert G. Maki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,694 which was issued Mar. 16, 1982 to Joel M. Nehrbass et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,507 which was issued Jul. 25, 1989 to Ralph J. Lemongelli et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,391 which was issued Sep. 26, 1989 to Prince D. Fartington.